Welcome Home
by cynigal
Summary: After a few weeks away in the colonies, Ty Lee returns to the Fire Nation capital hoping to seek out a certain princess.


_A/N: Hey hey readers! I recently discovered how amazingly cathartic writing can be and I couldn't get this little gem out of my head, so here we are. It's my first ever fic, so if you decide to review, be gentle :) It's just meant to be some nonsense fun with TyZula, and who doesn't love that?! One shot, maybe two if there's interest._

* * *

Ty Lee was excited. It had been several weeks since she left the Fire Nation capital to attend a relative's wedding in the colonies. She loved traveling and spending time with her family, but she was thrilled to be back.

After the long journey to the city, Ty Lee briefly returned home to toss all of her belongings into her room, before rushing out the door and making her way to the palace. She may have missed the capital, but there was a certain person she missed even more.

As she walked through the streets, Ty Lee's mind wandered to the princess she'd left behind. The last time she saw Azula was a few days before her trip. The two of them were sparring in one of the palace courtyards, with Mai watching from a bench under a tree. Ty Lee smiled to herself, _oh Mai_ , she was always so bored but never wanted to join the fun.

* * *

Azula had been in high spirits that morning, after hearing that she would be leading the charge on one of her father's newly crafted military campaigns. Her bending was flawless and quick as always, but that day Ty Lee could tell that Azula was genuinely enjoying herself. She was almost _happy_. As she broke a sweat under the mid-afternoon sun, Ty Lee cartwheeled out of the way of a particularly dangerous wave of blue fire Azula sent at her. Despite the heat, the princess was the picture of perfection. Graceful, deadly accurate, and royally beautiful.

After Azula's victory, they made their way over to Mai. Breathless, Ty Lee glanced over to Azula and saw her grin. _She's so pleased today, it's refreshing._ As soon as the thought entered her mind, Azula opened her mouth to berate Mai. _Well… it would be too much to ask for a_ complete _change_. With Mai and Azula exchanging jabs, Ty Lee sat with her back against the tree and relaxed in the shade. She didn't realize that the heat combined with exhaustion from the spar had caused her to drift off until she heard Azula's sharp voice.

"Ty Lee. Please tell me you aren't adopting Mai's state of mind. One person's ennui is enough to deal with."

Ty Lee snapped her head up to look at the princess. She stood in her armor, arms crossed looking down with her golden eyes narrowed, not a hair out of place after their spar. _How does she do that?!_ The royal crest in her raven locks gleamed in the sunlight and Ty Lee squinted up at her.

"Sorry! I didn't realize I dozed off," Her face spread into a guilty smile as she stretched against the tree. Azula's eyes followed her movements, unnoticed by the acrobat. It was another second before Ty Lee noticed that their sullen friend was gone, "Where's Mai?"

"She left. Something about Zuko."

Oh. The two of them had been getting rather close lately. Ty Lee noticed Azula's clipped tone as she mentioned them and thought it best to change the subject.

"I'm leaving soon, you know!" She beamed. "Are you going to throw me a royal going away party? We can have fire flakes, and fireworks, and fire lilies, and fire-"

"No," Azula cut her off and turned her head to face the palace. "Father is sending me away tomorrow, so there's no time for a party."

Ty Lee's smile faded. She wasn't expecting this to be their last day to spend time together. She thought they could have had a nice breakfast or something over the next few days before she left for the colonies. Maybe with Mai. _Or maybe just the two of us..._

Ty Lee saw the princess quite frequently and that time spent together was often the highlight of her day. Even if Azula was in a foul mood, Ty Lee felt at ease around her. There was something magnetic about the princess. Her presence drew Ty Lee in like an ill-fated beetle-moth to an intensely bright blue flame. It wasn't long before feelings of simple admiration turned into something deeper and more desirous.

Those feelings started months ago and the acrobat was increasingly unsuccessful in keeping her thoughts strictly innocent. Ty Lee was a little surprised at first to find she was so attracted to another girl. After all, she had developed a rather well known reputation for flirting openly with boys. But Azula was different. Azula was intoxicating.

She felt the princess's eyes on her. Ty Lee met her golden stare, "I didn't know you were leaving tomorrow! Why didn't you say something earlier? We could've had a going away party for you!"

"Not everything has to be a party," Azula rolled her eyes. Her painted lips curled upwards in a smirk as she looked down at Ty Lee, "Are you going to miss me?"

She certainly was acting strangely today. Her normally harsh demeanor was softened somehow. The meeting with her father must have gone very well. Ty Lee answered immediately, "Of course I'll miss you!"

Azula's smirk widened, "Liar."

Ty Lee looked up at the princess, in clear disagreement with that, "What! Why would I lie? You're my bestest, most favoritest friend in the world! Oh, but don't tell Mai! I'm going to miss you every second I'm gone." She was spitting words out faster than she could think before something struck her, "Wait, _I'm_ the one who's leaving for a long time. You should be missing me!"

Azula inspected her perfectly manicured nails, "I'll be gone for weeks too, military operations typically don't get resolved overnight."

After a moment it was clear that Azula wasn't going to say anything else. Her eyes drifted from examining her nails to look at Ty Lee.

"W-what's wrong?" The princess's gaze was unnerving her. She could feel her heart pumping, cheeks flushing as Azula's eyes traveled over her. No longer able to meet the glinting eyes of the princess, Ty Lee stood and shifted her attention to Azula's red lips. Her imagination was just starting to create wonderful images of things those lips could do, when Azula's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"As I said, I'll be leaving tomorrow. And since you're going to be gone for weeks travelling with your complete circus of a family..." Azula looked out at the palace gates. Ty Lee could tell that the princess was suffering from an exceptionally rare bit of hestitancy. She didn't want to risk Azula not finishing her thought, but she also didn't want to interrupt her. After another small stretch of silence however, Ty Lee was overcome with an insane, probably (definitely) suicidal, urge. Well, if the princess was experiencing an uncharacteristic moment, she could too.

Ty Lee spoke softly, "And as I said… I'm going to miss you."

Azula turned to look at Ty Lee with a somewhat incredulous expression. At the same time, drawing an immense amount of courage from an unknown source inside her, Ty Lee stepped forward and gently placed her lips on the princess's.

Azula pulled back almost instantly. _Almost_. Ty Lee swore she lingered for a fraction of a second, but now her friend seemed more stunned than anything. And for good reason, what was she thinking?! Kissing her best friend… No, worse, kissing _Azula_. The princess! The Fire Nation prodigy! The girl with more power in her pinky than most people had in their entire bodies. She ruined everything and now she had several weeks to think about how she spoiled one of the greatest things in her life. She flew right into that blazing blue flame.

Ty Lee was getting ready to flee when she realized that Azula was still there. She hadn't said anything, her face a stoic mask, but she was still there. That was a good sign, right?

"I didn't give you permission to do that."

Oh spirits, no, of course not. Of course it was a mistake and Ty Lee would leave immediately and go live in the Earth Kingdom with friendly little badgermoles and they could all suffer an Azula-less life and she would have to get some green clothes to blend in, ugh oh she hated the dingy green of the Earth Kingdom but-

"Ty Lee."

She blinked and looked at the princess. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was-"

Azula's eyes roved over her friend's body. She'd admitted to herself long ago that she found Ty Lee pretty. And now, here was the acrobat, mumbling apologies after being foolishly bold enough to _kiss_ her on the grounds of the palace in broad daylight. Ty Lee was looking at anything but Azula and didn't notice how the princess studied her still slightly damp bangs from sparring, her rapidly rising and falling chest, or the small shadows on her cheeks, cast by her dark eyelashes. Azula decided then that she didn't mind the kiss. She found it interesting. And when Azula found something interesting, she needed to know more about it. To perfect it. It was a less than perfect kiss. And she was a more than perfect princess.

Before Ty Lee knew what was happening, the princess had pushed her back up against the tree she was previously napping against. Ty Lee let out a small grunt from the impact before she was silenced by Azula's mouth on hers. It took a few full seconds before Ty Lee could react, her eyes wide as she took in what was happening. The feel of the tree's rough bark scraping her back, the tiny breeze shifting her long braid, the princess's lips against hers. _The princess's lips against hers_.

Ty Lee responded fiercely, pulling Azula closer as she was pressed up against the tree. She could feel the princess's armor, cool against her skin despite the sun. One hand grasped the back of Azula's head as Ty Lee desperately deepened the kiss, afraid that this was all part of Azula's usual games and wanting to make the most of it.

Azula, meanwhile, was enjoying how easy it was to make Ty Lee crumble. She could feel the other girl nearly panting with desire and decided to let instinct take over.

She broke the kiss, hearing a slight whimper from Ty Lee, before moving her attention to the girl's neck. Ty Lee's breathing hitched and she shuddered as Azula nipped none too gently at her pulse point. Hands moved to trace the outline of Ty Lee's body. She again reacted vocally as Azula pinned her arms above her head, the full lengths of their bodies melding together. The princess pulled back to look at the flushed acrobat, back arched, chest heaving. _She looks delicious_.

From her half closed eyes, Ty Lee noticed Mai and Zuko leaving the palace. Azula followed her gaze and stepped back from the tree.

"Azula…"

"Quiet."

Mai and Zuko were approaching them. Ty Lee couldn't see how Azula was being so calm after what just happened. Then again, the princess had an uncanny sense of self-control, whereas Ty Lee was struggling to not look as though she'd just furiously made out with dangerous royalty.

"What do you want?" Azula looked at her brother harshly.

"Hi to you too. We're going to watch a play. Do you two want to join us? Father is… We wanted to get out of the palace."

Azula smirked, guessing that Father was "in a bad mood." At least he usually was around Zuko. She knew her brother still hadn't been truly accepted by him.

"Oh? Have you upset the council again? You know Zuko, if you _want_ the other half of your face burned off, all you have to do is _ask_ Father. I'm sure he'll oblige."

Zuko's face reddened as Mai rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Besides, Uncle says I've been well-received by the officials."

"Yes, well if _Uncle_ says it, it must be true," Azula glanced back at a blushing Ty Lee. "I think we'll skip the play."

Mai was watching the two of them suspiciously, "Come on Zuko. It's going to start soon."

"Fine," Without another look at his sister, he started to walk to the gates. Azula's sneer faded. She _so_ enjoyed teasing her brother, but it was too easy.

Mai went to follow him before turning to ask, "Trying out a new look, Ty?"

At the acrobat's expression of confusion, Mai tapped her own lips with her finger.

Ty Lee paled as Mai left to walk with Zuko. She touched her lips and found that she did indeed have a bit of red lipstick smeared across them.

Azula watched her brother leave the grounds with Mai before finally turning to Ty Lee. She considered her for a moment before commenting, "Red doesn't suit you."

Ty Lee tried to wipe the residue off of her lips. She still couldn't believe what had happened, even though she initiated it, "Azula, I think we should talk about-"

"Let's go somewhere private."

The acrobat felt chills overcome her body as Azula looked at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

Her brain processed the princess's request, "Alright."

Azula led her into the palace where they spent the majority of their last day together attached at the mouth. It was the best going away party she'd ever been to.

* * *

Ty Lee smiled at the memory as she neared the palace front gates. They hadn't had any contact since she left. It was difficult to send messenger hawks from the colonies.

Despite the slow build of anticipation she was feeling in her stomach, Ty Lee was terribly worried that their previous actions were a fluke caused by Azula's unusually good mood that day. What if the princess no longer felt the same pull anymore? Or worse, what if she pretended it never happened? Ty Lee spent half of her waking (and an unhealthy portion of her sleeping) moments reliving that day. She couldn't bear to think about what may happen if Azula changed her mind.

Before she could linger more on the subject, Ty Lee arrived at the gates. The guards positioned outside recognized her and let her pass after a bit of good natured, habitual flirting.

Ty Lee started to walk the long distance past the gates and through the outer courtyards and gardens to the front door of the palace. The sun was nearly setting, casting deep rays of light over the expansive grounds. She suddenly wished she could draw power from the sun like a firebender. Maybe it could help her with the upcoming reunion...

She soon passed the tree where she and Azula had been that day so many weeks prior. Her arousal from being back at the setting where it began was tempered by an excitement and dread that formed a horrible, churning mess inside her. Ty Lee decided to push those thoughts to the side for now, hard as it was. What good was it being nervous before she even saw the princess?

Nearing the entrance, Ty Lee realized she hadn't even told Mai that she was coming back today. _Sheesh, some friend I am. I'll write her a quick letter as soon as I get inside_. She was sure she could at least do that before she saw Azula. Besides, writing might help calm her down.

She approached the elaborate doors to the palace and greeted the guards that stood there. Once again they let her pass with no problem. Ty Lee walked down the impressive but empty marble halls until she reached the room she used to frequent when she spent nights here with Mai. _Okay, first I'll write that letter and then I can find Azula_.

Ty Lee pushed open the large brass door and smiled at the familiar décor. The room's dark red curtains were drawn to let the fading sunlight in, bathing the entire area in a warm red-orange glow. The high ceilings were adorned with ornately painted dragons in shades of black, red, and gold. One of the walls was filled with old painted scrolls. A childhood favorite stood out to her, full of pretty pink and white blossoms. She noticed a desk near one of the windows and figured that was as good a place as any to find ink and a scrap of paper to write Mai's letter. As she made her way across the room and began inspecting the gold trimmed drawers of the desk, she heard a throat clear from the bedside.

Ty Lee nearly tripped over her own feet as she recognized the one and only Fire Nation princess sitting on the edge of the maroon silk sheeted bed. Clad in her more casual, yet still military style red and black training gear, Azula was absolutely stunning as usual and raised an eyebrow at Ty Lee's surprise.

"What are you doing in here?!" Ty Lee half-shouted.

"Why, Ty Lee," Azula practically purred, sending a shiver down her friend's spine, "I thought you would be pleased to see me. After all, it's been _weeks_ since we've even spoken. And yet I had to hear about your return from the guards."

 _From the guards? I only just arrived, how did she get in here so fast? Always five steps ahead of everyone else._

"Of course I'm happy to see you! I was just, um, not expecting you to be in here. I-I was going to write a letter to Mai, letting her know I got back okay and then I was going to find you! I promise! I just needed-needed a minute to… to…" Ty Lee was struggling to form coherent sentences as she stared at the princess with wide, blinking eyes. Her mind involuntarily flashed back to the feel of Azula's lips on hers, their bodies pressed impossibly close as they spent that enjoyable evening together in the princess's private quarters.

"Nervous," Azula spoke. It wasn't a question.

Ty Lee managed to stammer out, "Y-yes. I don't know why exactly." What a lie, of course she knew why, but she wasn't about to spill her concerns of unrequited love to the deadly princess standing before her.

Azula stood from the bed and strode over to Ty Lee. Oh, how she had missed that unshakeable confidence. She had missed everything about Azula and she could feel the air becoming charged as the two of them stood across from each other, like the aftermath of a lightning strike. Ty Lee's heart thudded and she saw a familiar look in Azula's liquid gold eyes that reassured her.

"I missed you," Ty Lee barely breathed.

A pause. And then, "I know."

Without wasting another minute, Azula closed the distance between them and they fell into each other. All doubts erased from her mind, Ty Lee grasped at any part of the princess she could as Azula captured her mouth. It was unreal, Ty Lee thought, how immediately her body responded to Azula's kiss. She was breathless already and could feel the stirrings of a slow and steady ache forming in her lower abdomen.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but Azula won out in the end. She pulled Ty Lee's bottom lip with her teeth and nudged her backwards so she was sitting on the desktop, legs spread to accommodate the princess's body. The throbbing between her legs only intensified. Ty Lee didn't know she could crave someone _so_ badly.

Azula's hand twisted in Ty Lee's braid as she tugged back, exposing her neck. The acrobat moaned in approval as Azula kissed down her jawline, down her neck, and further down to the swell of her breasts. She continued nipping at the soft flesh and brought her hands up to knead Ty Lee's breasts through her thin shirt.

"Azula..."

She pressed her lips to Ty Lee's again to silence her as she continued. With one smooth movement, she pulled the fabric of Ty Lee's shirt down, exposing one of her breasts to the air and taking the nipple in her mouth. She tugged at it with her teeth, earning a hefty groan from Ty Lee as the acrobat's hands found purchase in the soft hair of her princess.

Azula's other hand made its way down past Ty Lee's bare belly to rub experimentally where her thighs joined as she continued sucking and nipping at the acrobat's chest. Ty Lee's hips rocked into the heavenly contact.

Moaning and resting her forehead against the top of Azula's head as the princess continued her ministrations, Ty Lee could feel the waistband of her pink pants stretch to accommodate Azula's hand before they froze at a knock at the door.

"Ty Lee? Are you in there?" Zuko.

Azula hissed her disapproval. Did her idiot brother have to ruin _everything_? Before Ty Lee could speak, Azula pushed her down into the chair behind the desk as a wicked idea crossed her mind. The princess positioned herself below the desk, unnoticeable by anyone entering the door from across the room. Ty Lee hastily fixed her shirt and smoothed her hair as best she could, glancing quickly at Azula. Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Go ahead. Answer him."

Ty Lee was feeling awfully frustrated at the moment, but heeded her princess's request.

"Yes Zuko, come in!"

Zuko opened the door and entered the room, standing near where Azula originally sat on the bed. He was dressed quite formally. Ty Lee guessed he had just come from an audience with the Fire Lord.

"One of the guards mentioned you arrived. It's good to see you! I wanted to check in to make sure everything went okay on your trip."

 _These guards gossip more than I do…_ Ty Lee was normally very appreciative of Zuko's concern for other people's well-being. It was such a drastic yet nice difference in character between the two royal siblings. But given the current circumstances, she wanted to chi block him and leave him stranded at the North Pole.

"Oh, yes, it was really great! I was just about to write Mai a letter telling her all ab-"

It was at that moment that Ty Lee realized why Azula had positioned herself beneath the desk.

The princess apparently did not see her brother's interruption as a hindrance to the things she wanted to do to Ty Lee, for she had just resumed rubbing at the junction of the acrobat's legs. Ty Lee sat in the chair, lips parted slightly, and resisted the urge to look at the surely smug expression on the princess's face. She was in absolute disbelief at this woman's nerve.

"Ty Lee, are you alright?" Zuko looked concerned.

"Um y-yes, I'm fine. I just lost my train of thought," She smiled as she tried to control the sounds she wanted to make. "I, uh, I was just going to tell Mai that I got back okay," She bit her lip as she felt Azula heat her fingers and apply more pressure to the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, I can tell her if you want. I'll probably see her soon, so you don't have to send a letter."

"Thanks Zuko, that'd be g-great," Ty Lee inhaled deeply as the princess forced her legs apart and she unconsciously scooted to the edge of the chair, closer to Azula's touch. The princess increased the heat in two of her fingers and with a carefully controlled burn, split open the seam of Ty Lee's pants and smallclothes.

 _Oh Agni, Azula, with Zuko here?_ Ty Lee had truly underestimated her evil intentions.

"Okay, no problem," Zuko's look of concern was still written across his face as he saw Ty Lee trying to control her breathing. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed."

Azula stroked her fingers against Ty Lee's exposed core. She could feel the heat radiating off of her and was encouraged to find Ty Lee already slick with arousal.

"Uh, yes, I'm great, just _ahh_ t-tired from the trip," She fidgeted in her seat, trying to keep her hips from instinctively bucking into Azula's hand.

"Sure. So how was it? Was the wedding nice? With a family as large as yours, I'm sure it must have been fun."

 _Zuko, leave. Leaveleaveleaveleave.._. Ty Lee was inwardly screaming at him, but she tried to maintain an even tone as she began, "It was a blast! I'll tell you and Mai and _Ahh_ zula all about it when we're togETHER!"

She hadn't meant to blurt out the last part of the word, but the fire princess chose that moment to slip a finger inside of her and began moving achingly slow, curling the digit every other stroke.

Zuko eyed her curiously, "About Azula, have you seen her yet? I thought she might have come here to see you. Father wants to discuss plans for tomorrow's war meeting with her over breakfast."

Ty Lee swore she could feel Azula smirking beneath the desk. Of course, even doing what she was doing, she would still relish her brother's disappointment of their father's favoring her. Perhaps this spurred her actions. Azula pushed a second finger into the acrobat, moving slightly faster, yet still managing to stay quiet. _If you keep this up, I'm going to_...

Ty Lee's grip on the arms of the chair tightened as she closed her eyes briefly. She willed herself to answer Zuko, "N-n…no I haven't seen her yet. But if I do, I'll let her know." _Yes, I'll let her know that among other things_.

The acrobat's strength was quickly dissolving, but she would not, she would NOT have an orgasm in front of Zuko.

It was as if Azula heard her thoughts. Ty Lee felt a wet pressure applied to her and realized the princess had decided to start using her mouth. _Oh dammit, damn it Azula_.

"Alright, I…" Ty Lee didn't quite hear the rest of Zuko's sentence. Her lower belly ached with the need of release that she was frantically trying to hold back and her head was swimming in a stream of curses and pleas aimed at the princess. Her eyes flickered as she tried to focus on something other than Azula's gifted tongue. Zuko finally turned to leave. _Oh Zuko, oh sweet, stupid Zuko. Please get out of here_.

Azula continued the motion of her fingers as her tongue swirled and sucked at Ty Lee. The acrobat desperately tried to stifle the tiny squeaks escaping her mouth as her breaths were coming at shorter and shorter intervals.

Zuko looked over his shoulder at Ty Lee just as she made the mistake of glancing down at the princess for the first time. The visual of the princess's head and tongue between her legs combined with the physical feeling of her movements and the curious exhilaration of having an unknowing observer in the room, caused the acrobat to come undone just as she was dismissing Zuko.

"Okay, s-see you later Zuko _ooohhhh_!"

Her fingers were locked in a white-knuckled grip on the chair, heart beating wildly while Azula coaxed the waves of pleasure out of her. Ty Lee furiously tried to cover up her obvious moan with a laugh as she panted, feeling her lower walls fluttering around Azula's fingers. Somehow, she managed to keep her hips from bucking conspicuously.

Luckily, Zuko was his typical blissfully oblivious self. With one more confused glance at Ty Lee, he continued to walk out of the room and shut the door.

Immediately Ty Lee released the rest of the moan she'd held in and scraped her chair back to glare at the princess. Only Azula could pull off the expression currently gracing her face, a sinful mixture of innocence and pride at what she'd managed to do. Azula was watching her through lust darkened eyes beneath thick lashes. It was the most enticing thing Ty Lee had ever seen.

The princess licked her lips and smirked, "Welcome home."

Ty Lee sighed in exasperation and threw her head back in the chair as her breathing became more even. She was speechless as Azula stood up and looked at the pink cheeks of the acrobat.

Another few minutes passed until a soft thudding sound drew Ty Lee's attention. Azula was slowly taking off the outer layers of her training attire. Ty Lee's eyes hungrily devoured every deliberately tantalizing flourish of the princess's hand. She got up from her chair, legs slightly wobbly, and walked to the door, locking it with a sharp motion.

She turned around, face full of annoyance and determination, to look at a half-dressed Azula.

"My turn."


End file.
